You're not alone
by Leawesomesause
Summary: Italy has a problem that it seems no one can fix. He's become quite ill with the fall of his economy. Francis has asked Arthur to help him out, but can he fix things up for the Italian? UkIta - Itay x England
1. Chapter 1

**My first UkIta story! Yay! :3  
This might be based off of an RP I've done with my dearest Teddy. XD  
Enjoy~**

* * *

****Arthur sighed heavily and leaned back against his chair at the meeting. The day had been long and unproductive and he just couldn't wait to get home and relax. He quickly gathered up his papers and shoved them into his case. As he stood he came face to face with the blonde, scruffy bearded face of Francis.

"Bonjour, Angelterre~." The Frenchman smirked, leaning far too close for Arthur's comfort.

"What the bloody hell do you want, frog?" Arthur grit his teeth, glaring at him. He was not in the mood for this today.

"Can't I come and say hello to you, Angelterre?" Francis pouted, leaning away. "I must say, you've hurt me greatly."

"You're so over dramatic." Arthur rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "And you never want to just say hello to me, you usually want something. Now spill it, you smelly frog."

"Alright, alright. You've got it out of my, Angelterre." The Frenchman turned around, placing a hand on his chest, closing his eyes and feigning a look of despair. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"Do you a favor?" The Brit's thick eyebrows immediately shot up in surprise, then drew together as he glared. "Why should I do a favor for you?" With that, he crossed his arms and turned away. "You've got another thing coming if you think I'm going to do anything for you, you damn snail eater."

"It's not really for me, though." Francis frowned, turning to him. "It's for someone else."

"Still! If it means doing something to please you-"

"Come on and get off your high horse, Angelterre. I really need your help with someone." Francis sighed heavily, crossing his arms.

"Someone..?" The Briton slowly turned to him and blinked. "Can't you handle this by yourself? What did you do, get in trouble with a lady?" He slowly blinked and smirked. "Have you finally seen the error of your ways and came to ask me on advice about love?"

"Hardly!" Francis snapped, glaring at him. "You know nothing about amour! Besides, it's not a woman. Like I would have a problem with women."

Arthur glared at him and growled. "Then who is it?"

Francis sighed and nodded. "I've been worried about Feliciano. He hasn't been very... how should I say… well recently."

"Not well?" Arthur blinked, furrowing his brows. "How do you mean?"

"He's been getting sick recently." Francis frowned. "You know, with his current economic and everything."

Arthur shifted his weight to another food slightly and crossed his arms again. "And what does that have to do with me? Italy can take care of himself. He's made that evident in the past few thousand years."

"I was wondering if.. there was any way you could help him out?" Francis blinked and frowned. "I mean, he considers me a brother and I've got my own economic problems."

"And you think I don't?" The Brit scoffed, furrowing his brows together and turned up his nose slightly. "I can't afford to bail out another country. It's not like I'm China or anything. He should bring it up with the European Union-"

"We'd rather keep this to ourselves, Angelterre. With him in such a week state, who knows what other country could try to take over his land."

"We're past the time of fighting over territory, Francis. It's not like when we were younger." Arthur sighed heavy and shook his head, rubbing his brows. "You know what? I'll see if I can do anything for the lad."

Francis sighed and nodded, smiling. "Thank you, Arthur. I guess you have a heart buried somewhere in there after all."

The Brit said nothing as he made his way around the Frenchman, heading for the door. "That bloody git," He muttered to himself as he stepped into the hall, walking towards the main door. "What makes him think I could help that Macaroni brother? I can hardly help myself as it is."

He let out another heavy sigh. This seemed to become a new thing for him. Inhaling deeply, he made his way to his car. "I've got to at least try to help him." He muttered, putting his case into the passenger seat then climbed in. "I can't just leave another country out like that, especially one needing help."

The words he spoke seemed to finally register in his mind as he began his drive him. He sighed once again and rested his forehead on the steering wheel as he stopped at a traffic light. "What ever happened to "every man for himself"? What became of my Empire way of thinking? Have I become soft?"

He couldn't answer his own question, he didn't know how to. He just guessed he had a little soft spot for the Italian because he's been through so much, like him.

The light changed, allowing him to go and he continued on his way home.

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed. There will be more to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, Arthur was called back to the meeting place. He had no idea why, seeing as the meeting was yesterday and they rarely had two day meetings without calling in advance.

He sighed heavily as he walked through the door in the meeting room but was surprised to see no one there. He blinked and looked around, then spotted one chair that was turned around. He stepped over to the table and glared at the chair, unsure if someone was there or not.

Slowly the chair turned around, revealing the blonde haired, scruffy bearded Francis. "Bonjour, Angelterre!"

"You..?" He slowly blinked and furrowed his brows. "Where is everyone else?"

"I am everyone else!" Francis smirked, leaning back in the chair and cross his arms. "I called you here."

"You did..?" Arthur stared at him for a moment, then glared. "Why the bloody hell would you do that? I came here for no bloody reason? You damn frog, stop trying to-"

"Hear me out before you start flying off the handle, Angelterre." Francis pouted, shaking his head. "I came here to talk to you more about Italie."

Arthur rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I told you I would try to do something about it, didn't I?"

"Yes, I know." The Frenchman nodded, folding his hand in his lap. "I just wanted to make absolutely sure, Angelterre."

Arthur growled and turned on his heels. "I'm not going to be forced into doing this, you damn frog. I'll do it on my own time." With that, he stormed off towards the door.

Before he had time to open it himself, the door opened and someone stepped through, bumping into him and knocking themselves to the floor.

Arthur blinked and glanced down at whom it was.

"A-Ah- Mi dispiace!" The red haired, curled hair man that fell at his face glanced up at him and blinked, his face turning red and he immediately moved away, pressing his back to the door. "I-I'm sorry, Mister Britain, sir! I didn't mean to bump into you! I'm sorry!"

Arthur blinked and kneeled down next to him, cocking his head slightly, his expression impassive. "It's alright, really. An honest mistake." He looked at him, then at Francis, then back to him. "Did he call you here as well, Italy?"

Feliciano nodded and looked over and Francis, who was watching with raised brows. "S-Si. He said he had something important to talk about."

"And I do~" Francis piped up cheerfully, grinning from his seat.

Arthur rolled his eyes and stood, reaching a hand out to Feliciano.

Feliciano looked at his hand, seeming a bit unsure, then took his hand after a moment, allowing Arthur to pull him up.

Arthur noted Feliciano's face turn a dark shade of red when he got him standing and frowned. "Are you alright there, Italy?"

The Italian blinked and nodded quickly, pulling his hand away and looked away.

Arthur blinked and then turned to Francis. "Say what you need to say, Frog."

Francis nodded and motioned to the seats next to him, only waiting to speak when they both took a seat. "Italie, I have asked you here to tell you something important-"

"He's got that." Arthur muttered, glaring at him. "Just get to the point."

"I was doing that!" Francis shot him a small glare then smiled at Italy. "I've asked Angelterre here to help you out in your hard economic times."

"What?" Feliciano blinked, his face turning red again. "Help me? Oh! I can't ask him to do that! I-I mean, I wouldn't want to impose and he's having his own economy problems-"

"Ah, I've already agreed to it, Italy." Arthur shook his head, crossing his arms. "Besides, I can't just leave another country out to dry like that, so I'm willing to help you out."

"You really don't have to, though." Feliciano blinked, looking down. "I really don't want to be a burden to you, Mister Britain."

Arthur sighed and shook his head again. "No, you're not a burden at all. Besides I'm happy to do it."

Feliciano said nothing more and looked down.

"Then it's settled then? You'll help Italie out, Angelterre?" Francis smiled, raising a brow.

"Yes, I will." Arthur nodded, looking away.

"Good." Francis grinned, nodding. "So you really do have a heart in there somewhere!"

Arthur glared and punched his arm roughly. "Shut it." With that he stood and walked to the door, then turned and looked to Feliciano. "Oi, Italy."

Feliciano looked up at him and blinked. "S-Si, Mister Britain?"

Arthur tilted to his head slightly to the side towards the door. "Come on, I need to talk to you."

Feliciano nodded and stood, walking over to him, folding his hands in front of him. He stepped through the door as Arthur held it open for him then turned to him as he stepped through. "So, what is it, Mister Britain?"

"For one," Arthur leaned up against the wall next to the door and furrowed his brows. "Let's not be so formal. You can just call me Arthur."

"Arthur.." Feliciano blinked, then slowly nodded. "Alright. Then you can call me Feliciano."

Arthur nodded and smiled. "And Second, why don't you come and stay with me for the night? I hate that he called you back here just for that and I'd hate for you to travel so far as well."

Feliciano cocked his head slightly and his face turned a dark red. "You're inviting me to stay with you?"

"Of course." Arthur nodded again, starting to walk towards the main door. After a moment of not hearing his footsteps behind him, he turned his head to look back at him. "Come on."

Feliciano blinked again and waited a moment, seeing Arthur reach the door and open it, he immediately ran towards him. "W-Wait up! I'm coming!"

Arthur chuckled and held the door open for him, following him out. "I knew you'd see it my way, Feliciano."

The Italian blinked and blushed more, looking down and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Y-Yeah. Thank you, Mister Brit- Arthur." He smiled and glanced over at Arthur.

"Don't mention it." Arthur waved a hand, opening the passenger side door to his car.

Feliciano hesitated a moment, then got into the car, watching as Arthur shut the door, round the car and go in. "So I finally get to see your house?"

Arthur chuckled and nodded, starting up the car and pulled out of the parking lot of the meeting place. "Yes, you do."

"Good. I've heard a lot of things about your garden." Feliciano smiled sweetly, looking ahead.

"Good things, I hope." Arthur nodded.

"Yes! Very good things!" Feliciano giggled and nodded.

"Well, I'll show it to you first thing." Arthur nodded.

The rest of the car trip was spent in silence with Arthur watching the road and Feliciano starting out the window.

'_Why is he doing this?_' Feliciano thought to himself, staring at the scenery that passed by. '_He doesn't have to. I'm just another country. I'm not anything special._' He found his eyes wondering over to the Brit, watching his green eyes that were glued to the road. '_I guess… he's got a soft spot just like all of us._'

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
